Billdip
Billdip (also known as Cipherpines or Chip n' Dip) is the shipping of Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. It is the most popular pairing in the Gravity Falls fandom, having the most active Tumblr tag and over 2,000 works of fan-fiction on Archive of Our Own alone. Refer to Reverse Billdip for its Reverse Falls counterpart. Origins Shortly after the premiere of Dreamscaperers -- Bill's debut as an actual character -- Billdip began as a crack ship (a ship with little to no basis). However, Bill's mysterious and unpredictable nature encouraged endless headcanons and interpretations, creating an interesting dynamic between Bill and the mystery-loving, paranoid, impressionable Dipper. Although it was heavily lacking in canon foundation, a small community formed on both cute and dark fan portrayal. Billdip remained a particularly small, obscure ship until after the season 2 premiere, "Sock Opera", where it began gradually rising in popularity. Sock Opera Sock Opera, the fourth episode in the second season, marked the extremely dramatic spike in Billdip popularity. In the episode, Bill is back and better than ever, bantering and messing with Dipper, providing the significant, plentiful canon interactions the ship fanbase had been waiting for. Bill's dialogue in Dreamscaperers ''may not sound particularly flirty to some shippers, but in ''Sock Opera his words can definitely be interpreted as flirtatious, some examples being: * "Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!" * "I've been keeping an EYE on you, and I must say, I'm impressed!" * "The point is, I like you!" Bill then proceeds to cheekily poke Dipper's butt/lower back. * The nickname Pine Tree was confirmed canon in this episode, which was frequently used as a pet name/nickname for Dipper in Billdip fan-fiction pre-Sock Opera. Dipper needs the code for the laptop he found in Into the Bunker, and Bill offers him the code for a simple puppet. After his second proposition, Dipper accepts and they shake hands. It is then revealed that the puppet Bill sought after was Dipper himself, removing his soul from his body and possessing him, effectively tricking Dipper and destroying the laptop. The rest of the episode is Bill trying to get used to Dipper's body: stumbling around, pulling at his face, drinking soda, purposefully hurting himself and finding humor in pain, and not understanding the consequences of sleep deprivation. At the end of the episode, Bill is kicked out of Dipper's body and he promises that he'll be back. This is the episode that truly set the ship sailing, quickly and unexpectedly rising to the fandom's most popular ship. In addition to this, the fanbase was enamored with possessed Dipper, canonically known as Bipper''. Art of Bipper was extremely abundant for several months (and is still being fawned over and drawn frequently to this day), and with the Bipper hype came waves and waves of Billdip shippers as well -- Sock Opera had converted hundreds of fans into Billdip shippers. The existence of Bipper also created a ship that branches off of Billdip, known as Bipdip. Theme As with most ships, the theme of Billdip is ''very ''varied. Popular themes include a Depravity Falls-esque feel, where Bill is violently possessive of Dipper, or he traps him in the Dreamscape so nobody else can have him, or he gives him nightmares including encounters of the romantic and sexual kind every single night. Masochism is a strong theme in a lot of recent Billdip fics, as Bill often notes how "pain is hilarious", and as he tries to injure Dipper's body as much as he can throughout ''Sock Opera. Another popular theme is a more fluffy and cute feel, where Bill wears oversized sweaters and the two snuggle and watch movies together. Human Bill working at the Mystery Shack in order to "keep a better eye" on the twins, but then slowly falling in love with Dipper is very common as well. International This pairing is very popular all around the world. A Russian fan club for Billdip, at http://vk.com/billdip, has over 22,200 members, far more than for any other Gravity Falls ship. A Chinese fan page exists, as well. Warnings There is ''a lot of underage and non-con related works under Billdip, as well as blood and gore. Please be sure to read tags and triggers and blacklist things that trigger you or make you uncomfortable! Appeal * A large portion of romance fics age Dipper up to at ''least 15, and 18-25 year old Dipper is the most common for the more well-known Billdip works. * Great chemistry: they're different, but similar enough so they don't clash * The tumblr community is super sweet and everyone is really talented * The endless and vastly different human Bill designs * Extremely abundant and well-written fan-fiction * There's something for everyone: triangle Bill and Dipper, triangle Bill and older Dipper, human Bill and Dipper, human Bill and older Dipper, kid Bill and Dipper, kid Bill and older Dipper, etc. Notable Contributors to Billdip ab2fsycho: fanfic writer, author of I'm the Chip You're the Dip. aloutte-lulu : fanartist. athina-blaine: fanfic writer, author of Defining Bill Cipher and other Billdip fanfics. the-binding: fanfic writer. ciphernetics: fanfic writer. constellation-soda: active in the Tumblr tag. Sometimes writes fics. An excellent human being. cosmic-hollows: fanartist crispych0colate: fanfic writer, fanartist dikoto: fanartist. elentori-art: fanartist. flowers-for-freaks: fanfic writer. gravityfaller7: fanfic writer and creator of Billdip Week. ibelieveinahappilyeverafter: fanfic writer. inumaru12: fanfic writer, author of Wonderland and other Billdip fanfics. kinochi-art: fanartist lanxborealis: fanfic writer, author of Life is a Fairy Tale, Limbo is a Legend, and other Billdip fanfics. lifeisanimation: fanartist. life-writer: Gravity Falls fanartist who occasionally draws Billdip. mageof-art: fanartist. m-arci-a: fanartist. momma-ran: fanfic writer, author of All I See are Stars and other Billdip fanfics. my-kingdom-of-random: fanartist. othreeon3: fanartist. pacha-yep: fanartist. pandagod03 fanfic writer, author of The Legacy of a Broken Heart and other Billdip fanfics. palolabg : fanartist. paperjam-bipper: fanfic writer. smolskye: fanartist and fanfic writer, author of Desperate Measures and other Billdip fanfics. spyroforlife: fanfic writer, author of Payment in Blood and other BillDip fanfics. trydain: fanartist, creator of the Cipher Project AU. ve1art: fanartist, creator of the Cipher Twins AU. [Pines Mimi_Pines, ☀https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/66580382-broken-a-billdip-story Author of Broken - A Billdip Story on Wattpad Category:Dipper Pines Category:Bill Cipher